


Thank you, Reverend Sh*t Head.

by biblioworm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, adorable hellion, de-aged foul-mouthed Darcy, poor little Stevie stands no chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioworm/pseuds/biblioworm
Summary: A gift for emma98, since she constantly gifts us with stories. Based on a scene from Chapter 20 of "That's MY Bucky Bear!"





	Thank you, Reverend Sh*t Head.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/gifts).



> Little or littler, Darcy is a pain in Tony's ass.

[](https://imgur.com/YXmiowM)


End file.
